My Word Is My Bond
by Tammi-chan
Summary: Jose makes a bond with Stephanie, that he will not in danger himself with Cybersix anymore. Desperate to protect Jose from anymore injuries which he has encountered from Cybersix, Stephanie decides to purposely put herself in danger to show him the true m


TEASER  
------  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - FOYER - NIGHT   
  
JOSE (0S)  
Ugh, curse that blasted   
Cybersix. She spoiled my  
plan AGAIN!   
  
STEPHANIE DESCENDS the stairwell  
cradling her teddy bear, holding  
it TIGHTLY in her arms. Slowly,  
she approaches the bathroom...   
  
Listening in on the babbling   
Jose.   
  
The sound of RUSHING WATER  
ensues.   
  
INT. BATHROOM   
  
Through a crack in the door,   
the curious Stephanie remains  
observant. She watches a   
bruised and battered Jose. His  
clothes torn and ripped.   
  
Furiously, Jose cleans his   
mouth, SPITTING blood into  
the sink below.  
  
The door opens revealing a  
tearful Stephanie. Startled,  
Jose TURNS to confront her.  
  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
What are you doing in here?  
Don't you know that a Master  
is intitled to his privacy?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(hurt/tearful)  
How many more bruises is it  
going to take for you to  
realize that you cannot  
defeat Cybersix?   
  
JOSE  
She can and she WILL be  
defeated. Mark my words.  
  
STEPHANIE   
Jose... I can't stand the  
sight of you getting hurt.  
  
JOSE  
(furious)  
Then don't watch me! Go  
back to your chambers.  
(beat)  
You're supposed to be   
resting. I'll call you   
down for your soup when  
it's ready.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
Yes, Master.   
  
Stephanie turns to flee, only to  
be stopped by Jose, who places   
his hand on her shoulder.  
  
JOSE  
Just tell yourself that   
pain is simply an illusion.   
Once you realize you aren't  
in any...   
  
Jose extends his arms.  
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
POOF! It goes away.   
  
Stephanie exits, quietly, still  
hugging her teddy bear.  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
EXT. PARK - DAY   
  
LUCAS and ADRIAN observe the   
kids playing before them.   
  
LUCAS  
Have you heard from Steph  
or Julian lately?   
  
ADRIAN  
Actually, I think Steph  
may have the flu and Julian  
is most likely getting   
himself into trouble at   
camp.   
  
Lucas lets out a short yet assured  
laugh.  
  
LUCAS  
Well, I picked up some soup  
for Stephanie on the way  
home from work. We should  
deliver it.  
  
ADRIAN  
(uneasily)  
You go. I've got something  
I need to do.   
  
Adrian exits. Lucas watches on   
in confusion.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - DAY   
  
(STEPHANIE'S CHAMBERS)   
  
Jose CRINGES in pain.  
  
JOSE  
Owe...!   
(agitated)  
Ugh...   
  
STEPHANIE  
An illusion, huh?   
  
JOSE  
One that excruciatingly  
hurts...  
  
STEPHANIE  
I should have been there  
for you, I'm sorry.   
  
JOSE  
You would have just got  
in the way.  
(angrily)  
AS usual.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
Look, I'm sorry Jose.   
What do you want me to do?  
What do you want me to say?  
I did what I did because   
I should be helping you.  
(shameful)  
Not Cybersix. Everyone  
says she's so great, I  
believed that too until I  
saw her hurt you.  
  
Jose turns his head away from   
the tearful Stephanie.  
  
JOSE  
Just don't let it happen  
again.   
  
Stephanie hugs Jose tightly. He  
cringes even more than before.   
  
JOSE  
D'ah!   
  
STEPHANIE  
(jerking away)  
I'm sorry.   
  
Jose raises his hand. Though it  
looks as though he is going to   
strike Stephanie, instead, he   
slowly brings down his hand and   
places it gently on her shoulder.   
  
JOSE  
Er... I guess I should say  
thanks.  
  
STEPHANIE  
For what?  
  
JOSE  
For saving my life. If you  
hadn't shown up when you   
did, I'm sure Cybersix   
would have clobbered me...  
  
STEPHANIE  
(happily)  
You mean it? You're really  
sorry?  
  
Jose CRINGES as Stephanie once  
again hugs him.   
  
JOSE  
And I promise I won't rush  
into fights like that any-  
more.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Do you swear?  
  
Like a boy scout, Jose raises  
one hand, while placing the   
other over his heart.  
  
JOSE  
My word is my bond.   
  
Jose smiles. Stephanie hugs him  
TIGHTLY once more. Suddenly, he  
lets out a startled gasp.   
  
Jose's attention now turned   
toward the door.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(worriedly)  
What's wrong, Jose?   
  
Stephanie remains confused. Jose  
embraces from her grasp, only to  
head toward the door.   
  
JOSE   
I thought I heard something.  
  
Carelessly, Jose TURNS his back  
toward the door and heads back   
toward Stephanie.   
  
JOSE   
Ah, it was probably just a  
rat in the wall...  
  
The door BURSTS open revealing   
an angered CYBERSIX. Although it  
is clear to us that there is   
something strikingly different  
about her.   
  
Jose and Stephanie let out a   
startled gasp.   
  
JOSE  
(more to himself)  
The Cyber...  
  
STEPHANIE  
(gasping)  
Cybersix?!  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END TEASER  
----------  
  
ACT I  
-----  
  
INT. STEPHANIE'S CHAMBERS (CONTINUOUS)  
  
At first, we think Cybersix is   
going to attack Jose. Instead,  
she LUNGES directly toward the   
horrified Stephanie.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(tearfully)  
Cybersix, I thought we   
were friends!  
  
Cybersix nails Stephanie to   
the floor, pinning her down  
at full force.  
  
A deadly struggle.   
  
Raged, Jose hurriedly runs  
to Stephanie's aid only to   
be WHACKED by Cybersix, who  
turns back to Stephanie, an  
evil glare in her eye as   
she begins to strangle her.   
  
WHAM!   
  
Cybersix collides with a   
wall.   
  
The figure of a raged LUCAS  
reveals himself.   
  
LUCAS  
I...  
(disbelieved)  
I can't believe I just  
did that.  
  
Cybersix BRINGS her cape to   
her face, fleeing hurriedly.  
  
Breathlessly, Stephanie can  
only remain on the floor. A  
few pants escape her, Jose  
BENDS DOWN in hopes of being  
able to comfort her.  
  
LUCAS  
Are you okay, Steph?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(barely audible;   
tearful)  
I thought she was my friend.  
  
Stephanie buries her face   
into Jose's chest. Jose and  
Lucas TURN to face each other  
in bewilderment and awe.  
  
Jose shrugs.  
  
LUCAS  
(angrily)  
You stay here and look   
after Stephanie, I'll get   
to the bottom of this.   
  
Raged, still taking in what  
just happened, Lucas flees.  
  
JOSE  
What do I look like? A   
babysitter?!  
(disbelieved grunt)  
Ugh...  
  
Stephanie's sobs are all   
that we hear.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. HOSPITAL - LATER   
  
The doors SWING open revealing  
Stephanie as she EXTENDS her   
arm, observing her cast.   
  
Jose and a Techno walk by her   
side.  
  
STEPHANIE  
This thing is irritating.  
  
WITH HER TEETH, Stephanie BITES  
DOWN upon a loose bandage strip,  
attempting to unravel it.  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
STOP that! They put it   
there for a reason!   
  
STEPHANIE  
But it's itchy!  
  
JOSE  
Stop complaining. You   
should be so lucky.  
  
ADRIAN can be seen walking up   
the sidewalk nearby, face in a  
book.  
  
Spotting Stephanie from the   
corner of his eye, Adrian LOOKS  
DOWN at her as she approaches.  
  
ADRIAN  
Hey Stephanie, how come  
you weren't in class   
today?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(snobbishly)  
You should know.  
  
ADRIAN  
(clearly confused)  
Huh?  
  
Finally, Stephanie and Adrian  
stop to confront one another.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(lowly)  
Thanks a lot for the cast.  
It doesn't even clash with  
my robes.  
  
JOSE  
(impatiently)  
Stephanie, let's go.  
  
Jose awaits by a TAXI. Techno  
already inside, unseen by   
Adrian.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(loudly; calling)  
Just a minute! I'm uh...  
Catching up on my um...   
My studies!  
  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
Make it quick!  
  
Stephanie turns back to face   
the clearly confused Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN  
Steph, what are you talking  
about?  
(worriedly)  
What happened?   
  
STEPHANIE  
(lowly/evilly)  
Like I said.  
(beat)  
You should know.  
  
Adrian remains in awe as the  
angered Stephanie exits. She  
approaches the TAXI, leaping  
inside.  
  
JOSE  
Careful! I'm NOT paying   
for another cast!  
  
SLAM!   
  
Goes the car door. Adrian can  
only CRINGE as the TAXI driver  
TAKES OFF at high speed.   
  
INT. TAXI - MOVING  
  
Jose PEERS forward, staring at  
the numbers as they spin around.  
Confused, he scratches his head.  
  
JOSE  
Um, excuse me, Sir? Why  
are all those numbers  
spinning around?   
  
DRIVER  
That's how much it's   
gonna cost yea.  
  
Stephanie giggles silently. An  
immediately furious Jose TURNS  
TO FACE her, she jerks startled.  
JOSE  
The NEXT time there's a  
clinical emergency, we  
are taking the bus.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(saluting humorously)  
You're the boss.   
  
Jose WHIPS OUT a sheet of   
paper.  
  
JOSE  
I wonder if Genie's have  
insurance.  
  
INT. CAFÉ - LATER   
  
Adrian consults Lucas.   
  
ADRIAN  
I don't know what's up   
with her, Lucas. She   
won't even talk to me.  
  
LUCAS  
Well, we did have an   
unexpected visit from  
Cybersix today...  
  
Adrian JERKS back, startled.  
All the while, he stands there  
in bewilderment, constantly  
wondering, "how can this be?"  
  
Lucas takes a sip of his coffee.  
We WATCH HIM as he lowers it   
down onto the table.   
  
LUCAS  
I stopped by the mansion  
to check on Stephanie and  
see how she was doing.   
Sadly, she was ambushed by  
Cybersix.   
  
Adrian KNOCKS his coffee over.  
It spills onto the floor.  
  
LUCAS (CONT'D)  
(worriedly)  
You okay, Adrian? You look  
like you've just seen a   
ghost or something.   
ADRIAN  
I'll be fine.  
  
A few beats pass, Lucas BLINKS  
twice.   
  
Adrian TURNS away, disbelieved  
at what he has just been told.  
  
ADRIAN (CONT'D)  
No... I won't be fine. I  
have to get Stephanie to  
listen to reason.   
  
Like a bat out of Hell, Adrian  
hauls ass out of the Café. He  
PUSHES open the doors as a   
confused Lucas remains in his   
wake.  
  
LUCAS  
Adrian!   
(more to himself;  
sadly)  
What's wrong... Why are  
you keeping secrets from  
me again?  
  
Shaken and taking it all in,  
Lucas BRINGS HIS HAND to his  
head, releasing a sigh of   
agony.  
  
SLAM CUT TO:  
  
EXT. REICHTER MANSION - STEPHANIE'S CHAMBERS  
  
Jose paces around, legs out.  
He stands tall, like a soldier.  
  
All the while, Stephanie can  
only observe him from her bed.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Boy Master, you sure look  
tense. I'd give you a   
nice massage but presently  
I've only got one working  
hand at the moment.  
  
Jose stops abruptly. Facing  
Stephanie. She watches him  
through confused eyes.  
  
JOSE  
Cybersix is behaving like  
a mad-woman. Thus it has  
been proven.  
(beat)  
She must be destroyed.   
  
STEPHANIE  
But Master, surely she   
just...  
  
JOSE  
Can YOU explain what   
happened earlier today?  
  
Stephanie is silent. Unfortunately,  
she cannot.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Well...  
  
JOSE  
I didn't think so. That  
is why, I am hiring TWO  
of the top guards money  
can buy. Nothing can get  
in or OUT of your chambers  
without my knowing. That  
includes you as well.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(disbelieved)  
But Master you're treating  
me like a lab rat!  
  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
Do you wanna end up in the  
same position again?!   
  
Jose's arm trembles. As we   
see this, Stephanie can be  
seen in the BG as if through  
a blur.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(sadly)  
No Master.  
  
Jose's arm continues to   
tremble as Stephanie still  
continues to watch it. He  
MORPHS his hand into a   
fist.   
JOSE  
(angrily)  
I have my reasons for   
doing this.  
  
Stephanie becomes visible once  
more.   
  
She approaches the trembling  
Jose, clearly worried.   
  
A beat. Jose relents a bit - but   
his expression remains hard...  
  
Jose PLACES both hands on   
Stephanie's shoulders.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You don't get it.  
  
She says this at last with such   
pain and force that Jose unhands   
her. Stephanie stands her ground,   
waiting for him to talk.  
  
JOSE  
(furious)  
Exactly. I want you to be  
around long enough so that  
I can.  
  
Jose stops, he can't even say   
it.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Jose, if you think the life  
you've had while your   
father was around was bad...  
You don't even know HALF about   
the life that I have to live  
through. Do you think that  
I enjoy being immortal? Or  
even different? Do you think  
for even a minute, that   
Genie's don't have feelings?  
(angrily)  
Well you're wrong Jose. I  
do have feelings.  
(tearfully)  
Unfortunately, I guess clone's  
do not.  
  
Furious, Jose locks eyes with   
the tearful Stephanie.  
JOSE  
(harshly)  
How can you stand there and  
say that?  
  
STEPHANIE  
Because it's the truth.   
Oh, don't blame yourself  
Master this isn't your   
fault.   
  
Stephanie STARTS PAST Jose again,  
she can't deal with this. Though  
bravely, she stops abruptly only  
to face him once more.   
  
JOSE  
(unaware of what to  
say)  
Stephanie... I...  
  
Jose grabs Stephanie by the arm   
again, desperate to get through   
to her, desperate to make her   
understand...  
  
Though he can't find the words.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(tearful)   
You won't keep your bond.   
(beat)  
Nor your word.  
  
Stephanie exits. The sound of   
her footsteps ECHO OS. Jose  
can only look down, wondering  
if he will...   
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END ACT I  
---------  
  
ACT II  
------  
  
EXT. BUILDING - ROOF TOP - NIGHT  
  
We DOLLY with Cybersix and   
DATA 7 as they hurriedly leap  
from building to building.  
  
CYBERSIX (VO)  
I have to convince Stephanie  
that the other Cybersix   
wasn't me... But how...  
(beat)  
She'll probably send   
Fixed Ideas my way on  
sight. I better make my  
visit short and brief.  
  
Data 7 and Cybersix silence  
themselves as they continue to   
leap across the roof tops.  
  
Finally, they reach their   
destination.  
  
EXT. REICHTER MANSION - NIGHT   
  
Cybersix PEERS IN through   
Stephanie's window, hoping to   
spot her at any given time.  
  
Finally, Cybersix spots her,  
lying on her bed, back turned  
to the window.  
  
Cybersix LEAPS into Stephanie's  
room, causing her to jerk awake.  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - STEPHANIE'S CHAMBERS  
  
Cybersix BRINGS her finger to  
her lips, shushing Stephanie.  
  
Wide-eyed Stephanie observes  
Cybersix in silence and awe.  
  
Slowly, Cybersix approaches  
the trembling Stephanie.  
  
CYBERSIX  
Stephanie, hear me out.  
Earlier today...  
  
STEPHANIE  
(angrily)  
You tried to kill me.  
(beat)  
I thought we were friends.  
(softly)  
But I guess I was wrong...  
It's like my last Master  
said, Genie's are alive to  
grant wishes and make people  
happy, they are not meant  
to get anything in return,  
have friends, or even a   
normal life.  
  
CYBERSIX  
That's not true. Your last  
Master sounds even worse   
than Jose.  
  
STEPHANIE  
My last Master barely even  
let me out into the real  
world unless he wanted a   
wish granted for his family.  
  
CYBERSIX  
Look, I'm sorry. I'm not   
here to pass judgement. I  
came to see if you were okay.  
Lucas told me about the   
ambush.  
  
This catches Stephanie's attention,  
and she turns to face Cybersix.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Nothing you can say right   
now is going to make me  
feel better, so why don't  
you just go.  
  
CYBERSIX  
I just need you to hear me  
out. Please? I'll never...  
I'll never bother you again.  
  
Cybersix places an assuring hand  
on Stephanie's shoulder.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Fine.  
(angrily)  
But get your hands off of   
me.   
  
Cybersix obeys, does as she is   
told.  
  
CYBERSIX  
Earlier today, that Cyber  
that attacked you, was NOT  
me. Look at me Stephanie.  
I would NEVER hurt you. I  
believe I proved that to  
you when I let you go on  
the first night of our   
meeting.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Fine. You've proven your  
point, Adrian. Cybersix.  
Whatever you like to call  
yourself. If you want to   
keep yourself alive, I   
recommend never coming   
back.   
  
Thinking she will be unable to  
do so, Cybersix desperately   
tries to stare into Stephanie's  
eyes and keep that promise.  
  
CYBERSIX  
I...  
(beat)  
I won't bother you anymore.  
(sadly)  
I just wanted to let you   
know that the Cyber who  
attacked you...  
(pained)  
Wasn't me.  
  
Wanting to believe it, Stephanie  
confronts Cybersix at full-force.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(hurt)  
Adrian...   
  
The door BURSTS open revealing   
an angered Jose as he POINTS   
FORWARD toward Cybersix.  
  
JOSE  
(more to himself)  
The Cyber...  
(loud; angry)  
... SEIZE HER!   
  
Four Technos BURST into the   
room, KNOCKING down the door.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(hurriedly)  
You've gotta get out of  
here.  
(warnfully)  
NOW!   
  
CYBERSIX  
No.  
(beat)  
I am not going to run   
anymore.  
  
Jose walks into the middle of the  
room.  
  
JOSE  
Well isn't this JUST  
peachy. Cybersix right  
in my very own clutches.  
Congratulations Stephanie,  
all your work finally   
paid off.  
  
Jose LAUGHS evilly, taking it   
all in, all Stephanie can do is  
observe him through angry eyes.  
  
Cybersix stands her grounds.  
  
CYBERSIX  
All right, you wanna   
fight me Jose? Then go  
ahead. Make my night. I  
won't run. I'm tired of   
running and I'm tired of  
fighting. This time...  
(eerily calm)  
It's for keeps.  
  
Jose smiles wickedly, accepting  
the offer.  
  
JOSE  
(evilly)  
Brilliant.   
  
Data 7 LUNGES at the startled   
Jose, causing him to fall back  
into a wall.   
  
A Techno lunges itself at   
Cybersix, keeping her balance,  
Cybersix stands her ground,   
KICKING the Techno in between  
the legs, sending it flying   
out the window to its demise.   
  
Data 7 goes to CLAW Jose. A  
horrified Stephanie immediately  
JUMPS in front of the moving  
claw, only to get smacked across  
the face at a deadly force.   
  
She plunges to the floor.   
  
JOSE  
Ugh, Stephanie you moron!  
  
An angry beat, and then...   
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
(furious)  
Keep out of this!  
  
STEPHANIE  
(weakly)  
You didn't keep your bond.  
  
Jose is taken aback. As if   
lost in some type of time-  
warp, he remains surrounded  
by blackness on the floor.  
  
Utterly alone.   
  
The word "bond" seems to  
echo on in his head forever.  
  
Finally, Jose snaps out of  
it, coming back to reality.  
Hurriedly, he PICKS UP the  
nearly lifeless Stephanie   
in his arms, tears roll down  
his face.  
  
Data 7 stands there, watching  
it all.  
  
JOSE  
Stephanie... I'm so sorry.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(weakly)   
You promised me.   
  
Stephanie struggles to reach  
out and touch Jose's face.   
  
Unable to do it, Jose does   
it for her by bringing his   
face down upon Stephanie's  
hand.   
  
JOSE   
(tearfully)  
Stephanie... I...  
(pained)  
I'm so sorry. I wanted   
to get her back for what   
she did to you. I didn't...  
  
The room falls silent. Cybersix  
and the other remaining Techno  
observe Jose and Stephanie as  
they remain in a corner of the  
room.  
  
STEPHANIE  
So, Master...  
(tearfully)  
How did that work out for  
you? I was willingly going  
to give you a hand and help  
you yes I am willing to   
help you, Jose I would die  
for you. I'm tired of seeing  
you hurt, and if destroying  
Cybersix will ease your pain  
then why don't you just wish  
her away?  
  
Realizing what he has just been  
told, Jose begins to tremble as  
he continues to hold Stephanie  
closer to him.   
  
JOSE  
(sadly)  
I was saving that wish for  
your...  
(unable to say   
it)  
Your...   
  
STEPHANIE  
(weakly)  
My what?  
  
Jose brings Stephanie closer to  
his chest, hugging her EVEN  
TIGHTER than before. Weakly, she  
BRINGS UP her free arm to try to  
return the hug to Jose.   
  
JOSE  
(barely audible)  
Your freedom.  
  
This startles Stephanie, a half  
smile takes formation on her   
face. She struggles to hug Jose  
tighter.  
  
Stephanie rises, barely able to  
stand. Jose hurries to chase   
after her, at this point unable  
to careless about Cybersix, or  
anything else in the room.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(tearful; hurt)  
Just, forget about it Jose.  
  
JOSE  
But Steph...  
  
Tearful, Stephanie heads toward  
the bedroom door. Unfortunately,  
Jose hurries to chase after her  
and blocks the exit.   
  
Upset and cornered now, Jose's  
right on her heels.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Jose please, just... Just  
stand aside.   
  
JOSE  
(furious)  
Explain your behavior.   
  
STEPHANIE  
(a beat)  
MY behavior?  
  
CYBERSIX  
(worriedly)  
Stephanie...  
  
The remaining Techno has had   
enough. At full speed it   
lunges at Cybersix. She too,  
has clearly had enough, and   
she literally SNAPS it in   
half.  
  
Cybersix stands, unclear of  
what she had just done. She  
looks down at her hands.  
  
CYBERSIX (CONT'D)  
What is going on here...  
  
Cybersix TURNS HER ATTENTION  
toward Jose and Stephanie, who  
remain by the door.  
  
No henchmen in sight, Cybersix  
TURNS TO FLEE, instead, stays.  
Watching it all.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(tearful)  
Leave me alone, Jose. You  
have NO idea what's going  
on.   
  
JOSE  
No? Good. Then maybe you   
can explain it to me   
because frankly Stephanie,  
I am willing to listen.  
(furious)  
All right, let's start with  
that foolish act of bravery  
when you stupidly threw   
yourself in front of Data 7  
to protect me. That was   
practically SUICIDE!   
  
Cybersix has had enough for the  
night, and she exits by the window,  
unseen from Stephanie and Jose.   
  
Data 7 follows Cybersix's lead.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Your Cyber is getting away.   
  
With that, Stephanie exits. Jose  
chases after her.  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - HALLWAY  
  
Unable to stand, Stephanie FALLS  
against a rail.   
  
Jose rushes to her aid. Locking  
eyes with her.   
  
JOSE  
Steph...   
STEPHANIE  
I'm sorry, I guess Genie's  
don't have insurance. I   
probably won't be of much  
use to you anymore.  
  
Collapsing into Jose's arms,   
Stephanie holds onto him tightly.  
  
They both plummet to the floor.   
  
JOSE  
My bond... I tried to keep  
it.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Doesn't take a genius. I  
mean, anyone could see that  
you'd break it. That's why  
I didn't hold my breath.   
  
JOSE  
I let Cybersix get away. I  
don't even care about her   
anymore.   
  
STEPHANIE   
You said you were willing  
to listen. But what could  
you possibly understand?  
(pained)  
You lied to me. You made a  
promise and you broke it.  
And now you have the nerve  
to talk to me about MY   
behavior? That you're actually  
willing to listen to what I  
have to say?  
  
Jose forces a smile, nodding. He  
MOVES Stephanie's bangs out of the  
way so that he is able to see her  
face.  
  
JOSE  
(non-threateningly)  
Yes.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You're actually going to   
let me go?  
  
This gives Jose some thought. He  
is unable to answer at first, few  
beats pass, he has still not   
replied.  
  
But then...  
  
JOSE  
It's not my decision.   
(beat)  
It's yours. Cybersix is  
right, I have been just   
using you and your magical  
abilities to try and   
destroy her. That's what I  
was practically programmed  
to do.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Jose, you are your own   
person. So what if you   
were cloned? You're in  
charge of you.  
  
JOSE  
But your freedom, is not  
my decision.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Of course it is.   
  
JOSE  
Ugh, that's unfair.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Who cares what's fair in  
life anymore? You could   
lose me forever if you   
grant me my freedom, and   
yet, you're still willing  
to do so?  
  
Jose nods, though he is unsure.   
  
JOSE  
I have my reasons for not  
granting you your freedom.  
But when you got hurt... I  
felt something, it's   
probably what you feel every  
time I put myself in danger.  
  
STEPHANIE  
I... I guess so.   
  
JOSE  
What am I supposed to do?  
Beg you to stay?  
  
STEPHANIE  
That's what I was hoping  
for.   
  
JOSE  
(sadly)  
I took you for granted.  
(then)  
Always commanding you to   
do this and do that, like  
you were one of my useless  
Fixed Ideas. But you're   
not, you're not one of my  
father's creations. You   
have a mind of your own. So  
despite whether I grant you  
your freedom or not, it's   
your decision whether or   
not you're willing to stay.  
  
Sadly, Jose LOOKS DOWN, unable  
to look at the pained Stephanie  
any longer.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Jose.  
  
Jose and Stephanie exchange a   
saddened stare.  
  
JOSE  
Huh?  
  
STEPHANIE  
If what you need from me  
isn't there, then let me  
go. But if it is? Try and  
go deeper... Let me know   
that raw, unguarded heart  
that you believe isn't   
there. Prove to me that it  
is. You've tried to put it   
away. I've risked everything  
for you, Jose.  
(tearfully)  
Maybe you should risk something  
too.  
  
CLOSE ON JOSE   
  
Stephanie's finally gotten through   
to him - his anger gives way to   
realization...  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
Okay, so I've drawn the   
line by keeping secrets   
from you, but good. Either  
this is the end, or this  
is the beginning. You decide.  
  
RESUME  
  
Jose looks at Stephanie, tears   
in his eyes.  
  
JOSE  
Steph...   
  
STEPHANIE  
I need to say something to  
you, it's urgent Jose. You  
know why I jumped in front  
of Data 7 to protect you,  
right? You know why I would  
take a bullet for you, right?  
(tearful/pained)  
I should have said this to   
you sooner, before it was too  
late. But after tonight it   
made me realize that with all  
of these constant battles   
between you and Cybersix, I   
may never get to say it. So,  
I'll say it now.  
  
Jose is finally understanding   
what Stephanie is dying to say.  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
I love you, Jose. Every   
single day, I put myself  
through pain, even sacrifice  
to endure your safety but you  
don't seem to see it or realize  
it. If I could give you more  
wishes, I would. But three is  
the maximum limit and I'm very  
sorry.  
  
JOSE  
That's not your fault.   
  
Jose's at a loss for words now,   
and Stephanie's crying joyful   
tears. He takes her face in his   
hands...  
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
I can't imagine my days   
without you, Stephanie...   
And frankly, I don't even  
WANT to.  
  
... and kisses her deeply.   
  
It grows quickly passionate and   
loving as we...  
  
FADE TO:  
  
INT. ADRIAN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Cybersix walks up the stairs   
toward her room - but she's too   
broken to make it. She slumps to   
one of the stairs and just sits   
there for a long beat.   
  
Then she starts to cry.  
  
As Data 7 places his head on her  
lap, we...  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END ACT II  
----------  
  
ACT III  
-------  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - OFFICE - DAY   
  
Jose sits at his desk, YAWNING   
TIREDLY, unable to recall the   
happenings of the night before.  
  
JOSE  
I feel like I spent the   
night against a rock.  
  
Jose YAWNS once more.  
  
THOWMP!  
  
He plummets to his desk,   
dreary eyed.  
  
Stephanie HURRIES into the room,  
BEAMING smile on her face.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Master, wake up!   
  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
Gr. I AM AWAKE!   
  
STEPHANIE  
Ooh, morning crabbiness I  
presume. What'd you do?  
sleep on a rock?  
  
JOSE  
(tiredly)  
Feels like it.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh, well now that you're  
awake and all, I was   
wondering.  
  
Jose stares at Stephanie as she  
rocks back and forth as if she   
were a rocking chair.  
  
JOSE  
Yes?  
  
STEPHANIE  
There's a school dance.  
can I go?  
  
Jose shrugs, carelessly.  
  
JOSE  
Yea, sure, fine, whatever.   
  
Once more, Jose YAWNS.   
  
JOSE (CONT'D)   
What happened last night,  
anyway? I can't remember  
a thing.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Maybe it's best if you  
don't. Nothing tremendous  
REALLY happened.   
  
JOSE  
(tiredly)  
If you say so.   
  
Playfully, Stephanie kisses Jose  
on the cheek, this perks him up  
almost instantly.  
  
JOSE  
Have you seen the two   
Technos I assigned to  
look after you? I can't  
seem to find them anywhere.  
  
STEPHANIE  
(nervously)  
Oh, um I'm SURE they're...  
AROUND.  
  
JOSE  
In the meantime, I invented  
a NEW creation.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh?  
  
Jose PULLS BACK a cover revealing  
a diagram.  
  
JOSE  
I call it, the Tetanus.   
  
Stephanie observes the picture  
of the gigantic metallic shaped  
creature, Jose smiles proudly.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh, interesting Master.  
  
Carelessly, Stephanie PATS Jose  
on his back.  
  
STEPHANIE (CONT'D)  
Let me know how it all  
works out.  
  
JOSE   
(evilly)  
Oh, I will...   
  
Humming, Stephanie exits. The  
door SLAMMING SHUT in her wake.  
  
Jose CRINGES.  
  
JOSE  
I knew it, I impressed her!  
  
Jose laughs like a mad-man.  
  
Jose COVERS the diagram, TAKES  
his seat at his desk, only to  
PULL OUT a video game marked  
TETRINET on the side.   
  
He FLIPS on the computer,   
INSERTS the game.   
  
Jose LAUGHS deviously.   
  
A curious Stephanie ventures   
back into the room.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Oh, um Master?   
  
Jose remains distracted by  
the game in progress.   
  
JOSE  
I am the Tetrinet Master!   
  
STEPHANIE  
Um, Master Jose.   
  
JOSE  
(agitated)  
What?! Can't you see I'm  
currently busy?  
  
STEPHANIE  
(playful)  
I'm sorry, but there is  
someone here to see you.   
  
Jose EXHALES, pauses his game,   
LEANS BACK against the chair,  
hands behind his head.  
  
JOSE  
Tell them to make an   
appointment.   
  
Stephanie approaches Jose,  
tugging on his sleeve.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Master, the man does   
NOT look at all pleased.  
I asked who he was, he   
said he was...  
(eerily calm)  
You.   
  
JOSE  
(shocked)  
WHAT?!   
  
A figure STEPS INTO the room,   
standing in the doorway.   
  
TYPES and a Techno part, VON  
REICHTER remains a shadow.  
  
JOSE   
(clearly horrified)  
Father?   
  
The glass in Stephanie's   
hand immediately BREAKS.  
  
STEPHANIE  
Huh?   
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
INT. CAFÉ - ESTABLISHING - DAY   
  
Adrian and Lucas sit at a   
candle lit table.   
  
ADRIAN  
I don't know what to do,  
Lucas. I mean, I'd feel  
HORRIBLE having to remove  
Stephanie from my class.  
She's my brightest student.  
  
LUCAS  
Well, you could switch her  
over to my class if she's  
still not speaking to you,  
or giving you a hard time.   
  
ADRIAN  
(sighs)  
It's not that. Education  
is for EVERYONE, and just  
because of a few differences,  
she wants to abandon me   
completely.   
  
LUCAS  
My only advice is to give  
Steph some time to adjust.  
I mean, she isn't even  
HUMAN, she's a Genie.   
You're trying to teach a   
superior being at a   
superior level of   
intelligence. You've gotta  
give yourself at least   
SOME credit.   
  
ADRIAN  
You're right.  
(sighs)  
Thanks Lucas.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. REICHTER MANSION - JOSE'S OFFICE  
  
Where we last left off.   
  
Jose stands, horrified.   
  
JOSE  
Impossible! You're dead.   
  
The figure CRUMBLES before   
the trembling Jose.   
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
(confused)  
Huh?   
  
Stephanie, Types, and the   
Techno LAUGH uncontrollably.  
  
By now, Jose's face is BRIGHT  
RED with embarrassment.   
  
ALL  
April Fools.   
  
JOSE  
(angrily)  
That wasn't funny.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Sure it was, Master. You  
should have seen the look  
of terror on your face.   
  
Jose TURNS his back on   
Stephanie, arms crossed.  
  
JOSE  
(stubbornly)  
Humph...   
(angrily)  
Aren't you supposed to   
be using your magic in  
GOOD terms? Not scaring  
the pants off of your   
poor Master?!  
  
Stephanie continues to giggle  
silently.  
  
STEPHANIE  
You gotta admit, it was  
pretty funny.   
  
JOSE  
(furious)  
WELL IT WASN'T!   
  
Jose returns to his game of   
Tetrinet.   
  
JOSE (CONT'D)  
Ugh. All of you, leave.  
Get out.   
  
STEPHANIE  
Can't you take a joke?  
  
JOSE  
I'M BUSY!   
  
STEPHANIE  
(sarcastically)  
Oh sure, you look REAL  
busy to me.   
  
Stephanie exits, angry. Jose  
impatiently TURNS to Types  
and the Techno, who remain.  
  
JOSE  
Well?  
  
TYPES  
Oh...  
(evilly)  
Relax Jose, we're going.  
  
And they're gone, door  
SLAMMING SHUT in Jose's  
wake.  
JOSE  
Can't they ever close that  
PROPERLY?  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. LABORATORY - LATER  
  
Types CHUCKLES evilly as he   
HOLDS UP an experimental   
tube.   
  
Trapped in a glass dome   
beside him, a Cybersix  
double, dangles lifelessly.  
  
At least, for now.  
  
Carefully, Types FILLS the  
bottle of substance to its  
rim, then POPS a cap onto   
it, sealing it shut.  
  
TYPES  
You did well today, my   
pet. But if we can still  
make clones, then perhaps  
this time, I may be able  
to bring back Von Reichter.   
(a beat)  
For real this time.  
  
Types PLACES the substance   
down upon the shelf, around  
him millions of cloned beings  
still in their tanks.   
  
Untouched.  
  
TYPES  
Soon, you will ALL aid me  
in bringing Jose to his   
downfall. Then I will be   
able to take over the   
Meridiana. And no one will  
stop me, for this I must  
rid of that Genie first.  
(angrily)  
Jose's weak point. She   
should be an easy one to  
destroy.  
  
Types' insane laughter, is all   
that we hear as we...  
FADE TO:  
  
INT. ADRIAN'S APARTMENT  
  
Adrian JERKS with a start as   
he LOOKS UP from grading a   
bunch of papers.  
  
Data 7 observes him, carefully.  
  
Knowing something is wrong...  
  
BLACK OUT:  
  
END ACT III  
-----------  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
